


The Least He Could Do

by Calacious



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Magnum does some digging and learns the date of Higgins' birthday. He gives Higgins a special gift to help him celebrate.





	The Least He Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suerum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suerum/gifts).



> Birthday #3 for Suerum. Hope that this works for the prompt that you gave me, and that your birthday week is going well. 
> 
> This is set in the original series, 1987.

"Magnum?" Higgins said, holding up the envelope that had been placed upon his desk between his index finger and thumb like it was something likely to bite him rather than a birthday card. "Whatever is the meaning of this?"

"I believe that's what we common folk like to call a birthday card," Magnum said, smiling at the look of consternation on Higgins' face. It was rare that he could surprise the other man, and he was enjoying watching an assortment of rare emotions cross Higgins' face. 

"It is also customary for people to give birthday cards to their friends on their birthday," Higgins said, holding the card up to the light as though he could see through the thick, robin's egg blue envelope that housed the card.

"What day is today?" Magnum asked from his perch on the corner of Higgins' desk. 

"It is the 18th of July," Higgins said, frowning and looking pointedly at where Magnum's hip was positioned and raising an eyebrow when Magnum merely smiled at him, dimples mocking him. 

"And?" Magnum asked, gesturing for Higgins to continue. 

"And the year is 1987," Higgins added, brow furrowing in puzzlement. 

"And it's your birthday, Higgins," Magnum said, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he stood in front of the austere man. 

"How, that is, no it is not, you are mistaken," Higgins said, cheeks pinking slightly.

Magnum shook his head and wagged his finger at Higgins. "Oh no you don't. I did some digging and discovered that today is, indeed, your birthday, you're sixty-seven years and five minutes,” Magnum looks at his watch, “thirty-nine, forty seconds old. And as for the friend remark, I'd like to think that, by now, you'd consider me a friend. I know that I consider you a friend."

Higgins blinked at that and looked away from Magnum. He stared at the card as though that held answers to his unasked questions. 

"Don't you want to know how I did it?" Magnum asked.

"No, no I don't," Higgins said. "I wish that you hadn't."

Magnum rolled his eyes, and sighed at the way that Higgins' shoulders slumped as he studied the envelope. He just knew that there was a story behind Higgins' words and wondered if he should pull up a chair to listen or leave the man to brood in privacy.

"That is, one's birthday is a rather private affair," Higgins said, piercing Magnum with a hard look, almost daring him to contradict his words.

"No, it's not, Higgins," Magnum said, sitting in the armchair across from Higgins' desk. "If it was, then we wouldn't celebrate birthdays with parties and presents, and cards." Magnum gestured to the card he'd given to his friend.

"And cards," Higgins said, voice quiet as though he was lost in thought.

"Open it," Magnum said. "It's not going to bite you."

"It's not one of those ghastly pop-up cards like the one that you gave to TC for his birthday?" Higgins asked, eyes narrowed.

"Don't you think I know you a little better than that?" Magnum asked, dropping his proud as a peacock act. Yes, he'd uncovered the mystery of Higgins' birthday, and it hadn’t been easy, but clearly it had brought up some difficult memories for his friend, and Magnum found it hard to gloat under those circumstances, no matter how brilliant he was.

Higgins merely gave Magnum a dry look, though he did eye the envelope a little less suspiciously. A thoughtful frown fixed firmly in place, Higgins slipped a letter opener under the flap of the envelope and, with a single swiping motion, sliced the envelope open. With the utmost care, he drew out the contents of the envelope, frown deepening as he regarded, first the card (Hawaiian flowers overflowing from a beachfront) and then the item that Magnum had carefully placed inside of it. Higgins quickly glanced over the words that Magnum had written — it was a simple birthday wish, Magnum knew that the real gift lie in what he’d put inside of the card, and that words would seem paltry by comparison — before turning his attention to the true gift: a picture of his mother, yellowed with age, yet still in pristine condition. 

A sharp intake of breath was followed by a quiet, “It can't be,” and when Higgins looked up, Magnum swore that he could see tears sparkling in the older man's eyes.

“How did you...” Higgins gave Magnum a look of wonder and then a look of anguish, followed quickly by fondness, flitted across his features.

“It's...” he laid the photograph that had cost Magnum a number of favors that could be called in at any time on the desk and gently touched it, tracing the features of the woman’s image reverently.

“Thank you,” Higgins said, voice tight with suppressed emotion, eyes glittering with unshed tears. “I haven’t any photographs left of her, not after the fire... how did you--”

“That’s not important,” Magnum interrupted, overcome with the emotion that he could see displayed in his normally reserved friend’s demeanor. He’d wanted to do something for Higgins to show that he appreciated him, and that he cared for him, not dredge up sad memories. 

“This is the best birthday gift anyone has given me,” Higgins said, startling Magnum out of his train of thought. “Thank you, old chum.”

“You’re welcome.” Magnum said. 

“Say, this reminds me of a time when...”

Magnum suppressed a groan and got as comfortable as he could and settled in for one of Higgins’ long, convoluted stories. It was the man’s birthday and it was the least he could do after all that Higgins had done for him over the years.


End file.
